The princesses protector
by lightreader1
Summary: The story of about a knight, an ice boy, a princess and a protective red dragon. Note I do not own fairy tail. Rated T for bad language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so I'm really excited please leave me comments on if any body likes the story or not. Note I do not own fairy tail**

**Current Ages:**

**Lucy- the princess 5**

**Erza – the knight 8**

**Gray –the boy who loves ice 8**

**Chapter 1 The story begins **

**Once apon a time in a great beautiful kingdom known as the fiore lives a beautiful blond princess and her family king Jude, queen Layla, her two best friends her scarlet haired knight and a raven haired boy who unconsciously strips at the most random of times and loved ice. The princess loved her mother and father and thought of the knight and the ice boy as brother and sister. But one day something terrible happened the queen had gained a terrible illness that had no cure. Days of searching but no one knew how to cure the queen. She died three weeks after the illness was discovered leaving the young princess and king very sad. The king continued to rule but without his queen so he became cold hearted and ignored his daughter and only mentions or talks to her when it involves the kingdom. The princess became sad for she had not only lost a mother but a father as well. But the princess knew that she was not alone that she still had her knight, and the ice boy as well. But unknown to her that lies in her future is someone who will protect her and beat up any body who hurts her she will meet her dragon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors note – Hey guys I know it I didn't get all 5 reviews yet but I just wanted to update because I really like this story and hope you do to so lets begin. Note that I do not own fairy tail. Oh and thank you for those who reviewed I sorta feel like a spoiled little kid when I did that well thank you and please help me to become a better author give me suggestions whenever it would be nice well thank you now lets read_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Normal Pov**

**Just another day in the beautiful kingdom known as the fiore the sun was shining and the birds were chirping all until GRAY YOU ATE MY CAKE!**

**Now we go down to the heartphilia castle where 3 little kids are just making trouble.**

**Erza-nee, gray-san please don't fight said our little heroine of the story Lucy heartphilia. She has shoulder length golden blond hair that makes the sun jealous, chocolate brown eyes that could warm the coldest heart and finally she is wearing a normal long orange dress with short sleeves.**

**It wasn't my fault Lucy that idiot ate my cake so now he has to pay with his life! This is Erza scarlet one of the royal knights even at a young age this scarlet haired mage is tough enough to take down 10 knights in one swing of her sword but she is still in training because she is only 8. Erza has long shoulder length scarlet hair witch she usually puts in a braid with beautiful brown eyes. The unusual thing is that she always has her armor on no matter what as well as a sword she also uses re-exiquip armor and weapons that is her magic. Oh and she has an obsession with cake and other pastries any body who messes with her and her cake never lives to tell the tale.**

**Now finally the striper we all know and love Gray Fullbuster knight in training his specialty is ice make magic. He has short raven black hair and deep dark blue eyes that could perice a mans very soul if he threatens his nakama just like Erza.**

**OI erza I keep on telling you I didn't eat your cake.**

**This is were the story begins now lets continue. Said Gray**

**Lucy's Pov**

**As I continue to watch erza-nee beat up gray-san to a bloody pulp I start to get bored and decide to walk around the estate.**

Normal pov

As the little princess walks away from the knight who was currently killing the ice child she starts to go to the place where she usually goes to think and play when her violent sorta sister and brother acts like this. The magnoloia forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again sorry for the long update please continue to read and please review and if anybody doesn't mind please if you want give me some of your own suggestions to the story oh and p.s. I am keeping every body at this young age. Why? You ask simple. ITS SOOOOO CUTE!

Well thank you again so please update and review kk bye


End file.
